


The DEO Agent Assigned To You

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Crack, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: Based on the Government Agent Watching Me meme, Alex is assigned to monitor Astra. She gets invested, and well, one thing leads to another.





	The DEO Agent Assigned To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlelesspain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GDMonthly7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GDMonthly7) collection. 



> Happy birthday! \o/
> 
> This prompt totally took me way too long to get to, but y'know what, it worked out to post it today. The Stars Aligned.

Finally, after weeks of trying, the DEO had done it. They’ve managed to get a camera in Fort Rozz, surprisingly inconspicuous according to Kara. Much less excitingly, Alex has been assigned to keep an eye on it, learning from it what she can. Learning about Astra, in particular, as she seemed to spend the most time in the control room. It had been an invaluable source of information.

Alex has since learned what Myriad was to begin with: a program meant to control the brains of humans. More accurately, to create a hive mind out of the many brains, make them all work in conjunction to create one giant, biological super computer. Except, unlike computers, the human brain is capable of _invention_ , making it that much more advantageous to use.

Another thing Alex has learned is that Astra was genuine when claiming she was here to save ‘all of us’. Every single time she justified herself to her men, her lieutenant especially, she added her desire to save them to it, even though they clearly didn’t take interest in it. Of course she mentioned ruling the humans too, of course she mentioned humanity falling to its knees, but it had become clear that _ruling_ wasn’t her priority; saving Earth, however, was.

As she watched Astra she wished she could reach out to the woman, wished she could interfere rather than simply observe, and point her towards the science that confirmed her point of Earth being in jeopardy, but also covered how many more years they would have before the effects on the environment become irreversible. Yes, they needed to act sooner rather than later, but it wasn’t a matter of drastic changes needing to happen _today_. Gradual change was still an option.

But, of course, interfering with their systems wasn’t an option. Their technology only allowed them to watch, to listen, to learn, even if they’d managed to plant more than just a camera.

It infuriated Alex.

She’d tried to talk to J’onn about it, talk him into action rather than simple observation. For a moment she thought he’d agree, but then he only agreed to taking action once they know the plan, so they could counter it. He didn’t agree with confronting Astra directly, with just trying to talk some sense into her.

So that’s exactly what she’s on her way to doing now.

The advantage of months of monitoring was that she knew Astra’s schedule; knew when she was meeting with her captains, when she trained with her men. More importantly, she knew when Astra was due for a supply run, and knew exactly where to go.

In preparation she’d subdued the supplier, hidden him away, and taken his place. Astra’s arrival came as no surprise, exactly on time, down to the second. The punctuality of a general made to play the part.

Astra, however, did get taken aback upon seeing her ‘supplier’. She noticeably tensed in her approach. “You. What are _you_ doing here?”

“We need to talk.”

The Kryptonian scoffs out a laugh. “And just why would we need to do that, agent?”

“Because I know what you want, and it’s not this.”

Astra’s eyes flash dangerously at that, and she’s in front of Alex in an instant. “You know nothing of me,” she sneers.

Rather than flinch, Alex straightens further, staring at Astra head-on, challenging. “I know you want to save this planet and its people. I know _how_ you plan to do so.”

The general narrows her eyes. “So you’re here to stop me? Without assistance?”

She shakes her head. “No, far from it. I am here to ask for your help.”

Astra’s expression doesn’t change from its calculating suspicion, which was to be expected. Alex would be suspicious too if her enemy suddenly claimed they wanted their help; if that didn’t scream ‘trap’ she didn’t know what did.

But it wasn’t a trap, and if she’d judged Astra correctly this plea should be able to convince her. “Look, I know Earth isn’t in the best shape right now, okay? I’m not blind. But Astra… This isn’t Krypton. Our planet won’t explode in a few years, that’s not what’s happening here. We have time to change that Krypton didn’t have, there are other ways than using Myriad-“

“How do you know about that?”

“We’ve been monitoring your base,” Alex admits. J’onn will not like her doing so, telling her that is giving away their one source of intel, but if she can convince Astra to work _with_ them rather than against them this would all be worth it. “Please, Astra, there has to be another way. Help us find one. Help _me_ find one.”

Astra is conflicted over this. The agent isn’t incorrect in her assumptions; she is a warrior, built to keep people safe from harm. But being a warrior also means having honor, and accepting her offer would mean betraying her people.

The very same people who wouldn’t hesitate to kill her in order to get what they want most: power. Her jaw twitches. There was no honor in that place.

This human though, this brave human, has not only dared to reach out, but is doing her the courtesy of being honest. She came alone for their negotiations, which was a risky move, but also an honorable one. She could have ambushed her here, caught her unawares, but chose not to. It wasn’t the first time she’d displayed such actions either.

Either side of the war could help her save this planet now. Only one side actually cared about her cause.

Finally, Astra comes to a decision. She just needs to know one thing. “Is your organization aware of your offer?”

“… No.”

Astra sighs a long-suffering sigh, closing her eyes momentarily. Of course she’d gone rogue, and of course she only learns this after she’s already made up her mind. She shakes her head before she looks at her again. “I will help you, but under one condition.”

“Yes?”

“What is your name?”

Alex laughs, remembering she’d asked the same at their first meeting. And here she feared it might be something she couldn’t fulfill without J’onn’s aid. “Have you been wondering that this entire time?”

“Implying I’ve been thinking about you at all since we last interacted?” Which she had, more than she’s willing to admit.

“Well, you did say you like me.”

There’s a smug grin on the woman’s face, one Astra isn’t sure she loathes or appreciates. She huffs. “Are you going to continue to tease me, or do you actually want my help?”

“Right, right.” She clears her throat. “My name is Alex Danvers.”

“ _Alex_ ,” Astra breathes, in a way that makes Alex’s heart skip a beat. “Short for Alexandra?”

She makes a face, “I _will_ put you in a cell if you call me that.”

“I’d like to see you try, _Alexandra_.” The way the name rolls off her tongue once again makes Alex’s heart misbehave, and it’s Astra’s turn to grin smugly this time, not having missed that, or the previous jump.

Far be it for Alex to back down though, and she takes a step closer to Astra, chests practically touching as she gets into her personal space. “You sure you wanna push your luck?”

Astra tries to appear unaffected as she can feel her own heart accelerate along with Alex’s, but it takes more effort than she feels it should to retort “I could still leave with my supplies.”

Alex licks her lips, drawing Astra’s gaze, teeth resting on her bottom lip for a moment. Her voice is considerably softer and huskier when she speaks. “But that would be going back on your word.”

Eyes flick back up to Alex’s only to find them that much more dilated, switching back to her lips, and Astra finds any words she’s trying to think of get stuck in her throat. She barely registers moving closer to Alex, or Alex moving closer to her, her heart pounding in her chest as hard as she’s only experienced in battle.

Astra’s lips find hers, and they lose themselves in each other soon after, neither expecting just how _right_ this feels. The world fades away from their senses, only registering the other, the hands that settle on necks and waists and shoulders and cheeks, the softness of lips, their beating hearts, so loud even Alex can almost hear it, can certainly _feel_ it.

Neither of them wants to move away, reveling in the moment, in _each other_ , not a bother in their minds. But they have to, Alex’s head is starting to swim in a way that is starting to get unpleasant, the lack of oxygen catching up with her.

Reality catches up with both of them once they do separate, breathing hard. It renders them silent, processing what just happened.

It’s Alex that makes a noise first, chuckling to herself. “Is this why you were so prepared to help me?”

Astra’s cheeks flare up. “Need I remind you it was _you_ who came to _me_?”

“For help saving the planet. _You_ kissed _me_.”

“That’s not how I remember it.”

“And here I thought Kryptonians had such a great memory.”

“Listen—“


End file.
